Conventional shower caddies include baskets arranged vertically on a support member extending downward from an upper hook that engages a shower pipe. The baskets are typically rigidly mounted on the support member. This arrangement often precludes the storage of larger containers of shower and bath products.
An additional disadvantage of conventional shower caddies is that they tilt due to the weight of items that are placed on or removed from the caddies. Some shower caddies use rubber grips or suction cups at their bottoms to help control the tilting, but if the objects placed in the baskets are sufficiently heavy they may still tilt.